Sani-Paper
"Sani-Paper" is the 11th episode of the first season of Pepper Ann. It aired on October 18, 1997. Plot On a field trip to a toilet cover factory, Pepper Ann and Milo (who's extremely thirsty) go undercover when Pepper Ann suspects the company of being corrupt. Synopsis The class is at the toilet cover factory where Pepper Ann excitedly proclaims her love for the factory's supposedly eco-friendly products. While being lead around by Sergeant Gene Fagan, Pepper Ann notices the company handling toxic equipment and becomes suspicious. When she tries to ask Fagan some personal questions, he simply ushers the class away to the cafeteria to try their food. Pepper Ann brings up her suspicions to her friends, but they think she is being paranoid. When she tells Principal Hickey, he shoots her down due to her previous disastrous attempts at asking questions at other past field trips. He institutes a buddy system to make sure that Pepper Ann does not sneak off and she is paired up with Nicky, while a very thirsty Milo is paired up with Dieter. Nicky decides to let Pepper Ann sneak off and has Milo come with her. As Nicky and Dieter use their distracting talents on Hickey, Pepper Ann and Milo come across a secret passage way and find other suspicious behavior. A large red wood log is used to make a single toilet seat cover and several young children are supposedly being used for manual labor. The two are eventually found out and chased throughout the factory. Hickey eventually catches on and has the entire class look for the two as well. Pepper Ann and Milo continue to run while the latter continues to try and find something to quench his thirst. Eventually, everyone ends up meeting the wheelchair bound C.E.O. Sanford I. "Sandy" Paper. Pepper Ann interrogates him about the things she saw and he explains that the toxic equipment was bought from his competitors so that no one will use them, the giant log while used for a single toilet cover also gets used for many other things such as donated furniture and the children are actually from the daycare and are not actually working for the company. Hickey attempts to punish Pepper Ann, but Sandy protects her and ask that she be part of the Danger Rangers and that she continues to ask questions and defy authority. As everyone leaves, Sandy hopes that the youths have all listened to him. Meanwhile, Milo, who had chugged an entire tank of water, asks to be let back in the building so that he can use the bathroom. Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Dieter Lederhosen * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * Don Adams as Principal Hickey * David Leisure as Sergeant Gene Fagan * Val Bettin as Sanford I. Paper Trivia * The video that the class watches at the beginning of the episode could be a reference to the classic educational animated films that Disney used to make. * When the scene focuses on Sergeant Fagan while he's giving the class a tour, Vanessa is shown to not be wearing her usual pink beanie. When the class is shown, suddenly she is wearing it. * When Nicky hypnotizes Principal Hickey, she exclaims "These are not the students you're looking for." This is a clear nod to the famous scene in Star Wars where Obi-Wan Kenobi did the same thing to the Stormtroopers. External links * Sani-Paper on Pepper Ann Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Pepper Ann episodes